Seattle Medical
Seattle Medical ist die sechste Folge der siebten Staffel. Inhalt thumb|left|250px|TV-Beitrag zum Amoklauf im SGH6 Monate nach dem Amoklauf durch Gary Clark begleitet ein Kamerateam die Ärzte im Krankenhaus. Die gesamte Folge ist das Endprodukt der Dokumentation. Während einige sich freuen, im Rampenlicht zu stehen, fühlen sich andere ziemlich unwohl vor der Kamera. Der Patient Zack ist heute mit seiner Frau im Krankenhaus, ihm sollen beide Arme transplantiert werden. Derek, Mark, Callie und Owen freuen sich auf die spektakuläre Operation. Mary, die den Amoklauf miterlebt hat, ist ins Krankenhaus zurückgekehrt, um nun von Bailey operiert zu werden. Alex und Arizona müssen die kleine Lily intubieren, weil sie ein Geschwür in der Luftröhre hat. Alex tröstet sie, weil die Eltern nicht immer rund um die Uhr bei ihren Kindern im Krankenhaus sein können. Alex berichtet, dass er sich wahrscheinlich auf die Kinderchirurgie spezialisieren will, aber nicht wegen der Kinder. Im Krankenhaus wurde ein neues hochmodernes Sicherheitssystem installiert. Lexie hat zum wiederholten Mal Probleme, mit ihrer Schlüsselkarte durch die Kontrolle zu kommen, nur weil sie auf der Karte eine andere Haarfarbe hat. Als mal wieder ein Fehlalarm ausgelöst wurde, reagiert Mary panisch, doch Bailey kann sie beruhigen. Außerdem ist Marys Operation ein Routineeingriff. Mary freut sich auf viele Kinder, die sie später haben möchte. Arizona ist überglücklich: Sie hat das Carter-Madison-Stipendium bekommen. Das bedeutet, sie wird nach Afrika gehen, um dort Kinder zu heilen. Callie ist darüber gar nicht glücklich. Soll sie allein hier bleiben oder mit Arizona nach Afrika gehen? Lexie stellt fest, dass auf einem der Arme der Name "Nicole" eintätowiert ist. Callie und die anderen machen sich große Sorgen, dass der Empfänger die Arme jetzt ablehnt und alles platzen könnte. Doch Zack und seine Frau beruhigen die Ärzte: Der Name Nicole soll ab jetzt ihr neuer Lieblingsname sein. Cristina und Meredith erzählen unterdessen in einem Interview, dass sie beste Freunde sind und der Amoklauf sie sogar noch enger zusammengeschweißt hat. Sie finden es sogar gut, dass der Amoklauf stattgefunden hat. So sind sie bessere Ärzte geworden. Alex hat nach dem Amoklauf viel mehr Hoffnung als vorher. Er wurde angeschossen und hätte eigentlich sterben müssen, doch er wurde gerettet. Daraus hat er gelernt, dass man immer etwas tun kann. Auch Derek hat sich nach dem Amoklauf verändert. Er hat das Gefühl, dass er großes Glück gehabt hat und ist dankbar, hier sein zu dürfen. Als die Armtransplantation beginnt, ist Lexie nicht anwesend, weil sie mal wieder nicht durch die Sicherheitskontrolle kommt. Sie verschafft sich verbotenerweise Zugang und der Alarm wird ausgelöst. Da jetzt einige Teile des Krankenhauses abgeriegelt wurden, steckt Jackson mit einem Patienten zwischen zwei Türen fest. Als dieser auch noch kollabiert, tut Jackson alles, um ihm das Leben zu retten... Alex kämpft um seine Patientin Lily und sucht krampfhaft nach einer Lösung. Schließlich findet er ein experimentelles Verfahren, das Lilys einzige Chance ist. Lilys Mutter berichtet, dass sie 3 Stunden entfernt wohnen und sie Lily deshalb nur selten besuchen kann. Aber um Lilys Leben zu retten, nimmt sie das gerne in Kauf. Alex und Arizona wollen aus Knorpel eine neue Luftröhre für Lily züchten. Alex stellt dafür seinen gesamten Tagesablauf um und wohnt sogar im Krankenhaus. Meredith und Cristina müssen ihr Interview unterdessen abbrechen, weil Cristina nicht von allen als Heldin dargestellt werden will. Doch Meredith sagt, dass sie ihre persönliche Heldin ist, weil sie Derek gerettet hat. Bailey freut sich, dass die OP an Mary ein Routineeingriff ist und wie nach Lehrbuch verläuft. 4 Wochen später wird das komplette Sicherheitssystem wieder demontiert. Zack macht riesige Fortschritte mit seinen neuen Armen und auch Lily geht es wieder gut. Ihre Trachea ist groß genug und wird ihr bald eingesetzt. Lily will jetzt Ärztin werden und hat ein neues Vorbild: Alex Karev. Nur mit Mary geht es abwärts. Obwohl ihre OP perfekt gelaufen ist, ist sie aus der Narkose nicht wieder erwacht. Sie liegt seit der OP im Koma und ihre Organe versagen. Bailey ist untröstlich. Callie hat sich schließlich entschieden, mit Arizona nach Afrika zu gehen. Musik *'All My Life '''von ''Calahan *'You Know the Way (Acoustic)' von Right the Stars Episodentitel Der originalen Episodentitel These Arms of Mine ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Otis Redding. Intr''o'' Das Intro der Dokumentation Seattle Medical - Road to Recovery Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital - Hier sind einige der besten, einflussreichsten Ärzte des Landes zu Hause. Vor ein paar Monaten hat ein Amokläufer in diesen Hallen 11 tote Menschen und noch mehr verletzte zurückgelassen. Heute besuchen wir die Überlebenden und ihre Patienten, verfolgen ihre Triumphe und ihre Niederlagen. Wir begrüßen Sie bei Seattle Medical, auf dem Wege der Besserung. Outro In dieser Episode ist das Outro ein Interview von Cristina Wir haben etwas absolut Schreckliches durchgemacht und wir haben es überlebt. Und jetzt ist jeder Tag ein Geschenk und wir sind alle gesegnet, gesegnet hier sein zu dürfen, gesegnet das zu tun, was wir am besten können. Und zwar Menschenleben zu retten, Tag für Tag, ein Leben nach dem anderen. Wir sind geheilt und können jetzt damit weitermachen, andere zu heilen. : Gibt es etwas, das sie aus all dem gelernt haben? Ein Held zu sein, hat seinen Preis. Zitate *Cristina: Wir sind jetzt im 4. Jahr Assistenzärzte und ähm Freunde. Ja, gute Freunde. *Meredith: Hmm, es ist praktisch unmöglich, so eng zusammenzuarbeiten und nicht gut befreundet zu sein. *Cristina: Klar schweißt es einen noch mehr zusammen, wenn man sowas durchmacht. *Meredith: Und wir waren vorher schon dicke Freunde. Ich mein, fragen Sie rum. Wir stehen uns nahe. *Derek: Ja, Dr. Yang übernachtet manchmal bei meiner Frau, in unserem Bett. Ich lieg daneben. *Cristina: Also ja, es hat uns auf jeden Fall noch mehr zusammengeschweißt. *Alex: Es hat sich noch etwas verändert, seit dem Amoklauf. Seitdem hab ich das Gefühl, man kann immer etwas tun. Ich hätte sterben müssen. Auf mich wurde aus nächster Nähe geschossen. Deshalb... Es gibt immer etwas, das wir tun können. *Derek: Ob ich mich verändert hab, weil ich angeschossen wurde? Hmm, ich glaube nicht, dass ich meinen Beruf jetzt mehr oder weniger liebe. Ich bin jetzt kein besserer oder schlechterer Arzt. Ich würde sagen ich bin sehr dankbar, dass ich hier sein kann. Und das Gefühl, dass ich ungeheures Glück gehabt hab, das ist neu. *Cristina: Ob mich die Leute nach dem Amoklauf anders behandeln? Ähh, ich weiß nicht. Ähm, ja Sie zum Beispiel filmen mich, oder? Es war nicht heldenhaft, was ich getan habe. Nein, war's nicht. Es war etwas, das ich tun musste. Menschen haben nunmal gern Helden, denn offensichtlich lassen sich so furchtbare Situationen besser verarbeiten, Horrorszenarien besser ertragen, wenn einer vermeintlich ein medizinisches Wunder vollbracht hat. Ich meine ich... Ich meine ich hab doch echt keine chirurgischen Superkräfte. Ich hab gemacht was ich konnte und... *Meredith: Cristina ist eine Heldin, ganz besonders für mich. Die Wahrheit ist, kaum ein Chirurg hätte geschafft, was sie an diesem Tag gemacht hat. Wenn Sie gesehen hätten... *Cristina: Hör auf. *Meredith: Wenn Sie gesehen hätten... *Cristina: Hör auf, bitte. Kannst du... Kannst du bitte einfach aufhören? *Meredith: Können wir abbrechen? Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode